Melancolía
by Loto de Origami
Summary: Simplemente un momento familiar en el frío.


Wiii, mi primer fic (sean compasivos)

Hetalia no me pertenece sino a Himaruya sensei

mención de RusiaxChina

* * *

><p><strong>Melancolía<strong>

Encender la calefacción. Poner un disco de Tchaikovsky. Beber una copa de vodka. Mirar la nieve caer afuera de la ventana.

Rusia, no, Iván se había tomado la noche para reflexionar o quizá esa era la excusa para no reconocer que con o sin su voluntad esta fría noche de invierno se encontraría _solo_…

… _solo_ como siempre había estado, aun cuando su casa estaba llena de personas. _Solo_, el final recurrente de todas las etapas importantes de su historia.

¿Por qué era tan difícil? Mientras más intentaba quitar esa nieve que congelaba su cobertizo, más se iba juntando, hasta dejar su casa aislada, con él afuera. Así se sentía. No importaba qué sistema aplicara a su vida, todo acababa con la gélida certeza de que nuevamente se encontraba solo.

Realmente no lo entendía. Tenía sus defectos, claro, como todo el mundo, pero los demás no parecían tan condenados. O quizá él era demasiado evidente. O quizá la gran fortaleza de su casa lo convertía en un ser más vulnerable que aquellos que se encontraban estrechamente unidos a sus vecinos… sus vecinos… ni siquiera quería pensar en sus vecinos.

Los discretos golpes en la puerta lo arrancaron de sus sombrías cavilaciones, mas al abrir y encontrarse con la pequeña figura envuelta en un abrigo y con un pañuelo en la cabeza, sintió que preferiría mil veces la autoflagelación de sus pensamientos.

-No me casaré contigo, hermana.

Dijo apresuradamente antes de que la joven pudiera abrir la boca. Sin embargo, la temible Bielorrusia no hizo intento de tomarlo por la fuerza esta vez, sino que le mostró, sin mutar su gesto impávido, un canasto del cual emanaba el grato aroma del piroshki.

Iván la hizo pasar y la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y el pañuelo, húmedos por la nieve. Verla de nuevo con su atuendo de muñeca y aun con el canasto en las manos, le hizo recordar que aunque nadie lo creyera, su pequeña Natalya tenía esos escasos momentos de gran dulzura, así como Yekaterina, su hermana mayor, podía llegar a ser valiente y segura cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Y que eran esos momentos inverosímiles que solo él podía disfrutar, su tesoro más egoísta.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el comedor, el ruso se sentó a la cabecera de la gran mesa vacía (la que antaño siempre estuviera llena de comensales) mientras su hermana disponía rápidamente todo lo necesario para comer. Luego cenaron en silencio, apenas cruzando algunas frases convencionales en el intertanto, "¿Cómo va la casa?" "¿Cuándo me pagarás el gas?" "¿Chechenia te sigue molestando?"… nada trascendental, la conversación que se esperaría de los representantes de Rusia y Bielorrusia.

Al terminar de comer, la bielorrusa sirvió a su hermano otra copa de vodka y se quedó acompañándolo en la sobremesa. Afuera la nieve seguía cayendo en un silencio mortuorio que para ellos era familiar.

-¿Por qué no me quieres, hermano?

-Natya, Natalya, Natasha, Natya…-cantó Iván suavemente- Yo sí te quiero.

-¡Entonces cásate conmigo!

Exclamó ferozmente Bielorrusia, su hermano sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna.

-¡P-porque s-somos hermanos! (Además tu economía es muy problemática)

-¡No me importa, yo te amo más que nadie!

Iván sopesó las palabras de su hermanita. Tal vez fueran ciertas, nadie parecía tenerle mucho afecto fuera de sus hermanas (aunque Ucrania le rehuyera)… salvo China, pero eso era distinto. Yao le gustaba mucho, era lindo e inteligente y tenían muchas cosas en común, no obstante, sabía que eso no sería eterno, porque los dos eran demasiado ambiciosos y orgullosos, por lo que un día terminarían por hacerse una herida que ni las disculpas ni el sexo podrían sanar jamás.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Natasha…- dijo con la misma dulce voz que a otros aterrorizaba, pero que a su hermana cautivaba, porque no era usual que él la llamara por su diminutivo- Puedes quedarte esta noche aquí, solo si dejas de hablar de matrimonio ¿Da?

La joven lo miró a los ojos asintiendo con lentitud. Para cualquiera su rostro seguía con la misma expresión hostil de siempre, pero su hermano era capaz de ver que sonreía con la mirada como una niña y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Terminaron de levantar la mesa, permanecieron un rato más en la sala junto a la estufa, mientras Iván leía un texto de Pushkin y Natalya adelantaba un poco de trabajo de su casa. Obedientemente no volvió a acosarlo, haría todo lo que fuera necesario para prolongar esos momentos con su querido hermano (sin que este estuviera huyendo de ella), con esa paz, esa calidez familiar que los unía cuando ella aun era la Rusia Blanca, la pequeña consentida de la casa rusa…

Esa armonía que atesoraba en lo más delicado de su alma, la ternura que nadie era capaz de ver y que ella se empeñaba tercamente en ocultar, porque quería que solo una persona la viera y él insistía en mirar a otro lugar.

Más tarde Iván la condujo al cuarto que había ocupado cuando vivían juntos, una bella habitación decorada con coloridas matrioshkas.

-Buenas noches.

Se despidió con un suave beso en cada mejilla, que pese al frío tacto era capaz de calar el corazón de la muchacha.

-Buenas noches, hermano.

Rusia dejó a su hermana para dirigirse a su propio cuarto. Al final, sí había sido una noche de reflexiones, pero no había estado solo…

En realidad, se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado solo…

Únicamente no se había hecho el tiempo para recordarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>notas:<strong>

Tchaikovsky: compositor ruso

_Natya, Natalya, Natasha, Natya…: _una canción que oí por ahí, aunque el original habla de Tania, Tatiana, Tatusha... Iván la modificçó por su hermanita n_n

_Piroshki: _panque ques rellenos con queso crema y fritos.


End file.
